Aey
Aey is the forefather of all black Elves. He is known for his extremely strong magic, making people far and wide look for him. Is somewhat regarded as a legend, but those who know of Black Elves know better. After he and his offspring were cursed by the Priestess of the Ancient Religion he has gone off the radar, and no one has heard from him since. Rumor has it that he has turned into a child. Life Born to a light elf King of the city of Ateïmber, Aey was destined for greatness. He however didn't care much for his father's kingdom, and persuit his interests in the occult. His curiosity got the better of him, and it was no wonder he would slowly be turning into the (then) darkest member of their species; a bloodelf. Appearance Aey looks slightly different from the normal Black Elf, since he wasn't one originally. His hair is long and white, and instead of shining white eyes, he has a grey, almost white pupil. One of his eyes has been gouged out, and his mouth seems to be almost sewn shut. His teeth are often portrayed as pointy, but they are actually not pointy and kind of flat, like human (and normal elf) teeth. After his unholy spawns were cursed, and he took the curse upon himself to revive his sons, he turned into a child. His appearance is the same, but then more childlike. Eyes One of his eyes is gouged out, and the other isn't white and shining, but a dull grey, and the pupil is faintly visible. Clothing Aey wears dark clothing adorned with all Aeyön. The common black elf clothing is based on his clothes. Aeyön His face is adorned by glowing Aeyön (symbols of magic), each strengthening his magic. On his forehead he has the Aeyön for resurrection, his left cheek the Aeyön for power (Maran), his right cheeck the Aeyön for magic (Aeyön). In his ears he has an earring which stands for the Aeyön Rafyn, which means darkness. On his clothes he has sewn a lot of Aeyön too, common in Black Elf garbs. Personality construction Name meaning Aey is the name he chose after he became obsessed with the dark magic (his real name is still unknown). It is derived from the word Aeyön, which means magic. Skills He is rumored to have excessively strong magic, which is why so many people are looking for him. Offspring His direct children, who are their respective "clan" heads are: Numaey, Rafyn, Rö and Dayer. Numaey had a son named Aesïr, who had a son named Ciceryn. Their clans characteristic eye color is light purple. Aesïr was killed by Liz. Rafyn had three sons named Maran, Arafinwë, and Naelar. Maran had a son called Naehuar. Their clans characteristic eye color is blue. Arafinwë killed his father Rafyn, making him the new clanshead. He also killed his brothers Maran and Naelar, making Arafinwë the only member of his clan. Naehuar has been killed by an elf of another clan named Chema. Rö never had any kids. The clan's characteristic eyecolor is green. Dayer also had three sons, named Narae, Suraï, and the oldest son is unknown. Narae had no kids. Suraï had a son with a human (which is very uncommon) named Cain. Cain killed Dayer, but since Dayer's eldest sons are still alive he hasn't become the clanshead. The clanshead is the unknown elf, which is a controversial point, since it's not clear whether he is still alive. Chema is the descentant of this elf, but his father is also unknown. It is said that Chema, who is still a child, has killed both his father and the oldest son of Dayer, this could explain why both his eyes have been gouged out. Another rumor is that the eldest son has been captured by humans, and is used by the army to fight other supernatural beings. The clan's characteristic eye color is red. Trivia - He was a lightelf first, before turning into a bloodelf, after which he turned into a black elf through the curse of the Priestess. - His son was conceived by mating with a demon (Akane's mother Akumane) Design construction